Worth the Wait
by Kittenshift17
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Sirius Black had been trying to sweet talk his way into Minerva's knickers since before he'd had any business fancying girls, let alone fancying a witch like Minerva. Ten years, he'd been wanting to ravish the witch, and this year for her forty-fifth birthday, he might just get his wish.


**A/N: Edited 30/09/18**

 **Thanks ever so much to every who reads this and leaves a comments. What do you all think of the pairing?**

 **xx-Kitten.**

* * *

 **Worth the Wait**

 _by Kittenshift17_

* * *

Ten years of planning had gone into this one night and Sirius Black couldn't entirely hide his smile as he watched his first love throw back the glass of whiskey he'd just handed her. She was celebrating her forty-fifth birthday and she was already well and truly tipsy. And Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

"Happy birthday, Minnie," he grinned, passing her another glass when she emptied the first one.

"I shouldn't have another," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she eyed him. "You're a bad influence, Mr Black, you always have been."

"You love me," Sirius smirked at his former Transfiguration teacher, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman.

"Certainly sure of yourself, aren't you?" Minnie wrinkled her nose at him, accepting the drink and sipping it with a little more care than the skol-tricks she'd been pulling so far. He had to give it to her; the woman could hold her whiskey.

"Saying I shouldn't be, beautiful?" Sirius asked, shooting her a wink. He'd been trying to talk his way into her knickers since he'd been twelve years old.

She'd been his first crush. His first love. His first erection. That had been awkward. Being dressed down and scolded for knowing too many Transfiguration tricks had taken on a new meaning when rather than hanging his head in shame, his other head had sat up, suddenly paying attention at the sight of her heaving bosom and flushed pink cheeks while she shouted at him.

"You are inappropriate, Mr Black," she chided gently, always trying to re-draw that line between student and teacher no matter that he'd graduated years ago.

"You like me that way," Sirius said.

She looked away, biting her lip. Sirius loved that though she denied it, she secretly liked the attention of being hit on by someone as young and as handsome as him. The first time he'd called her beautiful, she'd scolded him. And the second. And the fifteenth. He'd gotten a right talking to when he'd sent her a Valentine's card in second year. What could he say, she was beautiful, she was brilliant, and by Gods, he wanted to remind her of all the reasons that forty-five and finished with her third marriage or not, she was utterly desirable.

"Why are you here, Mr Black?" she asked, eyeing him.

Sirius had thrown her a birthday party, much to her mortification, and he couldn't help but be pleased that she'd not only attended this year – something she'd refused to do the first time he'd suggested it – but also that she was still there and still drinking with him.

"Here, in my flat?" Sirius confirmed, smirking.

Minnie looked around, maybe a little more intoxicated than she was letting on.

"Goodness me!" she exclaimed. "So it is. My apologies. I should… I'm keeping you up. Why do you continue plying me with whiskey when you're waiting for me to leave, foolish boy?"

"Oh, I'm not waiting for you to leave, love," Sirius smiled wickedly at her. "I'm waiting for you to realise I'm trying to talk my way into your knickers. Actually, I'm waiting on the terms of your surrender."

"My surrender!" she exclaimed. "You wicked little beast! My surrender, indeed! You, Mr Black, wouldn't know what to do with the terms of _my_ surrender."

Sirius felt his heart soar. Oh, he'd never gotten that reaction before. In the past it had always been admonishment about his young age, how he'd been her student, and how inappropriate such notions were.

"I think we both know that's not true, Minnie," Sirius smiled slowly. "You caught me with my trousers down often enough that I'd reckon you know that I know _exactly_ what do to should you finally surrender."

She eyed him.

"Always so confident," she muttered, raking her green eyed gaze over him, assessing. "What are you playing at, lad? I'm double your age. Older, even. You flatter me, I'll admit, and I'll even admit to liking it a time or two. But really, Sirius, I'm forty-five. I was your teacher. Your head of house."

"You were the woman of all my teenage fantasies," Sirius corrected. "And you still star in a good deal of them."

Minnie blushed pink, so pretty in the low light of his flat. Her birthday cake – half-eaten and forgotten – stood upon the kitchen bench across the room and the table where they sat was littered with bottles.

"What goes on in your twisted mind, Sirius Black?" she demanded.

"I could tell you," Sirius offered, smirking. "But I'd really prefer to show you, love. Just once. Our secret. I'd never tell a soul. A birthday treat. One time. What do you say?"

"Sirius, I'm old enough to be your mother!" she protested, swallowing half her drink in two long gulps as though her mouth had gone dry with the very idea.

"You're a better woman, by far, than my mother could ever be. You're young, you're beautiful, you're wickedly intelligent and I've fancied the pants off you since I was eleven."

"I'm none of those things," Minerva said, looking away.

"Let me show you?" Sirius murmured, reaching across the table slowly, his palm out, wondering if she'd take it. He held his breath, his heart pounding inside his chest, kicking out an uneven beat in his hopefulness.

"I couldn't," she shook her head.

Sirius felt his face fall for a moment.

"Tell you what, then?" he said. "What about a birthday snog? You never did kiss the nearest bloke when you cut the cake, love. I made sure to be standing nearest, in case you would."

"Scoundrel!" Minerva laughed at the very idea. "What on earth would you want to kiss the likes of me for, Black? You're the handsomest wizard I've ever laid eyes on. You could have any witch you wanted. Indeed, my recollections of discovering you in broom closets suggest you _have_ had any number of them."

"Practicing for you, Minnie," Sirius winked, having told her the same thing when she'd caught him numerous times during seventh year. "I'd hate to think that if I ever did talk my way into your knickers, I'd fumble about like a clumsy virgin. Had to make sure I'd do the job right when I got you."

"When?" she asked, catching his word choice.

"What? You think that rejecting me again this year will cease my attempts to woo you?" he teased lightly. "I'll keep asking until you wear down enough to agree or until you refuse to ever speak to me again and seek legal action, love. Go on, one kiss. Who would know? And if you like it…"

She eyed him shrewdly for a moment.

"One day, I might just agree and all of your teasing will backfire on you, Sirius Black," she mumbled, getting to her feet as she drained her glass once more.

"One day all my dreams will come true," he corrected her, standing too, realising she meant to leave before she could do something Sirius would make certain she'd never regret.

She eyed him curiously for a moment before very carefully, very slowly, reaching for his hand.

"Just one kiss," she whispered, sliding closer and stretching on her toes to reach his lips.

Sirius thought his heart might burst and he almost forgot _how_ to snog when she brushed her lips to his gently. Tunnelling his fingers into her lustrous black hair with the very first hint of grey streaks at her temples, Sirius cupped her head carefully, slanting his lips over hers and kissing her softly. Once, twice, lips on lips. When she didn't pull away, Sirius traced the shape of her lips with his tongue until she opened for him. He slipped inside, his tongue meeting hers to a starburst of colours behind his eyes.

Gods, he wanted her!

He swallowed the little sound he drew from her lips as he snogged her hungrily, the kiss deepening from an exploration of the idea into something hotter, something sharper, something better. She brought her hands up to rest them flat against his chest, leaning into him a little more as she kissed him back.

"Please?" he whispered when she began to pull back, his free hand looping around her waist, pressing her to him, letting her feel the steely length of his desire for her.

"You're barmy for wanting me," she told him, leaning in and kissing him again.

Sirius grinned against her lips. He'd never wanted any other woman like he wanted this one. Oh, he did, but he'd gotten them all. All except Minnie. She'd always resisted and her surrender was all the sweeter for the time it had taken to earn it.

"Just once?" he asked her softly when she pulled away once more. "For your birthday. I'll never bother you again if you don't like it."

"Do you have any idea how long it's been?" she asked, blinking at him, breathless.

Sirius shrugged. "I can change that."

She regarded him for a moment as Sirius slowly leaned into her, trailing kisses over her lips and along her jaw, down her neck. She didn't stop him, tipping her head and sighing softly. One of her hands moved up to thread through his long hair and Sirius just knew he had her. He wouldn't rush or botch it. Not with this woman.

"I shouldn't," she whispered breathlessly when he nipped her neck softly, finding a spot that made her purr.

"Please?" Sirius whispered again, his hands smoothing around her waist, pressing her closer, showing her how much he wanted her, how much he'd always wanted her.

"Just once," she muttered into his hair when Sirius pulled gently at the fastenings of her dress.

He thought he might die of shock at her surrender, and he fought the urge to crow in delight. He even kept his utterance of 'finally' to himself. Scooping his hands under her arse, he hiked her up his body, capturing her lips once more and carrying her down the hall to his bedroom. She tensed and squeaked in surprise, making Sirius chuckle at her reaction.

Inside his bedroom, he kicked the door closed and set her down, laying her down upon the bed and kissing her neck as he pulled at the front ties holding her dress closed. She moaned softly at the attentions, fingers in his hair as she arched into him softly. Sirius's cock ached to be buried inside her but he wanted to take his time, to ravish every inch of her slowly. He didn't know if he'd ever have this chance again and he wasn't going to fuck it up, no matter what his cock wanted.

When he managed to loosen the ties, he peeled her dress open slowly, lifting her enough to pull it off her arms until it bunched at her waist. He laved every inch of her with his tongue, peeling her out of her bra, too. Minerva hissed, arching and purring when he reached one of her breasts and slowly, carefully drew the taut peak into his mouth. Sirius kind of liked that for all her little sounds of pleasure, she didn't attempt to talk. He might enjoy the sound of her voice, but he'd never imagined her as being overly chatty in the bedroom.

And Merlin knew he'd imagined her in the bedroom more times than he could count. He feared he might wake up tomorrow with sticky sheets and realise this was all just another of his dreams about his favourite teacher.

Sirius took his time with her, slowly working his way south, peeling her out of her dress and her knickers until she laid bare before him. That she was self-conscious was obvious to him when Sirius pulled back to drink in the sight of her in all her glory.

"You're beautiful," he told her, awe in his tone as he drank her in. And she was. Lithe and slim, there was power coiled in her tight frame and he could practically feel her magical core pulsing with need as surely as he hoped she pulsed with need in other areas.

"I don't… erm…" Minerva murmured as Sirius kissed and licked his way over her soft stomach, heading south. The flesh was taut, softened ever so slightly with age, but no stretch-marks of bearing children marred her skin. Sirius wondered if she'd ever wanted children. She'd been married three times, he knew, and all had ended in disaster for her.

"Shhh, love," Sirius said softly. "Just close your eyes and turn off that brilliant brain for a little while, yeah? I know what I'm doing."

He heard her huff at him but she didn't protest as he slid further down the length of her body, nipping gently at her skin. The soft hairs at her mound tickled his nose and Sirius nuzzled his face against her, wanting to pay homage to just how incredible a woman she truly was. He could feel that she was tense, perhaps never having had a man go down on her before; perhaps thinking too hard about how long he'd been her student and berating herself for being there with him. Sirius was determined to distract her, however.

A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth as he trailed his fingers along her core, feeling that she was wet with how much she wanted him, even if she refused to admit it aloud. She moaned softly at the contact, her breath catching when he carefully peeled open her pretty pink folds and leaned in for that first sensual lick. She arched under the contact, and as the taste of her exploded across his tongue, Sirius knew he was properly buggered now.

She tasted better than he'd ever imagined, sweet and sharp with the faintest tang, he could happily devour her all day long if she would let him. She tried to snap her thighs closed around his face when he lapped at the tight little bud at the top of her slit but Sirius caught her, making her moan again when he pinned her legs open, his grip gentle but firm, holding her there as he feasted upon her.

"Merlin!" he heard her breathe out harshly when he licked and licked and licked, slowly coiling the tension within her, expertly tasting, sampling, seeking and devouring her. He was intent on breaking her with his tongue alone and Sirius gloried in the low mewl that tore from her when he succeeded. A gush of fresh flavour rushed into his mouth as she arched, overcome with the sensations.

Sirius was certain he'd never been so hard in all his life and he kissed his way back up the length of her body even as he shucked off his jeans and pulled his shirt off over his head, baring himself to her as surely as she was bared to him. Her green eyes glittered with need and delight and something else when he caught her gaze, her hands tunnelling into his hair and pulling his lips to hers for a kiss. If she minded the taste of herself upon his lips, she didn't show it, her tongue sweeping into his mouth and driving Sirius mad with the need for more of her.

His cock ached and throbbed to be buried inside her but, not knowing how long it might've been since she'd shagged anyone, he would do this right and ready her, ensuring she'd enjoy every moment of this night. She mewled against his lips when he dipped two fingers inside her slick channel, curling them and making her arch once more as he sought and then found the special spot within her. Beckoning his fingers against that rough little patch of flesh, he worked her over carefully, swallowing each little moan and mewl she emitted in her delight.

He groaned into her mouth when she reached for his cock, gripping him firmly and almost bringing him undone with the touch alone. Merlin, he'd wanted to feel her touching him this way for longer that he'd ever admitted to anyone. Rushing to distract his mind to other thoughts, to keep from ruining the moment before he could make slow, sweet love to her, Sirius worked his fingers deeper inside her, adding a third, stretching her to make way for his cock.

He broke her a second time before letting up, smirking against her lips when she made a startled sound of shock at the second orgasm when it crested and crashed over her. Sirius suspected she hadn't known she could do it more than once. The idea amused him entirely too much.

"Ready, beautiful?" he murmured against her lips, shifting to align himself at her entrance.

"Please," she whispered, oh so politely, making Sirius smile widely in triumph. She shifted her knees a little wider to accommodate the feel of him between her legs and Sirius took his time sinking himself deep inside her, one slow inch at a time. Her breath caught and she blinked lust-hazy green eyes at him when he'd buried himself to the hilt, her warm, wet heat welcoming him and squeezing him and nearly making him lose it.

"Bloody hell, Minnie," Sirius groaned huskily, fighting to keep in control of himself.

"Everything you imagined?" she teased softly, sounding playful but undoubtedly a little self-conscious too.

"Better," Sirius admitted. "So much better than I imagined."

She laughed before Sirius suddenly felt her dig one of her heels into his arse-cheek, pulling him closer, driving him impossibly deeper and Sirius swore. For the first time in his memory, Minerva McGonagall didn't chide him for swearing. Instead she rewarded him with a hot, wet kiss and Sirius might've lost control, just a little.

He ravished her, making love to her as surely as he drew breath, and revelling in every moment of it. Every soft sound he elicited from her, every ragged breath she drew, every tight clench of her body upon his, trying to hold him inside her and prevent every withdrawal only to mewl when he returned, impaled fully once more.

He made love to her until he couldn't take it anymore, ensuring she shattered a third time, her whole body clenching and spasming with the release, a low, drawn out whine escaping her as she milked him of everything he had. Starbursts of colour exploded behind his eyes and Sirius would swear the woman was an incarnation of the Roman goddess she was named for as his own release crashed into him.

"Minnie," he murmured over and over again, her name a soft, reverent litany upon his lips as he leaned his sweat-dampened forehead against hers, his eyes closed against the fierce sensations ripping through him. He loved her, he realised in that moment. He'd always fancied her, to be sure, but as he spent himself deep inside her, feeling her arching against him, her body beneath his own, their breaths mingling, Sirius realised he was in love with the witch.

"That was…" Minerva began breathlessly before trailing off, seeming incapable of finding words to describe the magic they'd made.

"Worth the wait," Sirius finished for her. " _That_ was worth the wait."

Minerva laughed softly at his words, carding her fingers through his long hair and tipping his head to snog him once more. Sirius kissed her adoringly, trying to show her how much he loved her, knowing she'd never believe him if he told her, doubting she'd let him get the words out if he tried. Sirius kissed her gently even as he fished himself free of her, muttering cleaning charms against her lips and making her smile proudly at the wandless magic when they worked.

Crawling off her, Sirius stretched out on his side before reaching for her and scooping her into his arms, spooning himself around the witch and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I should go," she whispered, her fingers trailing over his forearm lightly. He suspected that as her mind began to clear of the orgasm induced euphoria, she was beginning to think she'd made a mistake.

"Stay," Sirius replied softly, cuddling her closer until he was pressed flush against her. "Just for a little while."

She sighed softly before arching against him, stretching like the feline she could transform into. The irony of his adoration for her when she was feline while he himself was canine, was not lost on Sirius. He expected that if he pushed too hard and tried to make her stay, or tried to admit his feelings for her, she'd turn on him like any cat on an inquisitive dog. Fur on end, hissing, claws unleashed. The idea made him chuckle just a little before he dozed off with the powerful witch still in his arms.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When he woke, hungover the next morning, Minerva was gone. His bedsheets smelled like her though, and when he dragged himself out of bed, a little crestfallen that she'd left, he followed his nose to the kitchen. She'd left his flat, but Sirius smiled a little when he spotted a phial of Hangover Cure sitting beside a still-steaming cup of black coffee, made just the way he liked it.

His flat was a mess after the party and his body ached in the best way from the night's exertions. Sirius couldn't stop smiling as he picked up the potion and drank it, washing it down with the coffee she'd made for him. She couldn't have left long ago and Sirius smirked at the idea that the witch had stayed with him throughout the night.

 _Just once_ , she'd said, he mused as he drank his coffee. Surely once wasn't enough now that he knew how utterly delicious she tasted. Chuckling to himself, Sirius ferreted around until he found a scrap of parchment and a quill. He scratched out the letter carefully before grinning as he prodded his owl awake to send the letter off to his favourite witch.

 ** _Morning Beautiful,_**

 ** _I don't suppose it would be entirely too forward of me to suggest that your birthday be spent this way every year, from now on?_**

 ** _Yours._**

He didn't sign it, knowing it could fall into the wrong hands and knowing that after seven years of grading his essays, Minnie would recognise his handwriting. He showered while he waited for a reply, loathe to wash the scent of her off himself but knowing that if he didn't, Moony would turn up with his sensitive werewolf nose and the secret would be out.

The grin on his face would surely give him away, but he suspected that Minnie would never forgive him and never let him have her again if he blabbed to his friends that he'd finally gotten into her knickers. Showering and washing the sheets would have to suffice.

His owl returned just as he finished flicking his wand to clean up his flat of all evidence of the party. There was a strip of parchment attached the bird's leg and Sirius's unfurled it eagerly, a smile upon his lips even as he expected an easy let down.

 ** _You're incorrigible. Your terms, however, are acceptable._**

 ** _~M._**

Sirius gave a shout, fists punching the air as he leapt with triumph. She'd agreed! She was going to let him rock her world every birthday from now on. The idea made him positively giddy with happiness.

Little did he know that he'd only get to enjoy her one more time before his life would be irrevocably ruined.


End file.
